


Night of Bliss

by thescientificromantic



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon, Crown of Midnight, F/M, First Time, One Shot, Romance, Sex, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescientificromantic/pseuds/thescientificromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celaena had taken Chaol out for his birthday and had ended up back to her rooms kissing the entire way. The unwritten scene of Chaol and Celaena's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Bliss

..."I've never been so sure of anything in my life," she told him. His eyes blazed with hunger that matched her own and she kissed him again, tugging him into her bedroom. He let her pull him, not breaking the kiss as he kicked the door shut behind them... 

Chaol ran his hands through her hair as she slid his tunic over his head and let her hands roam his toned chest and back. A shudder escaped him as Celaena ran her fingers lightly down his spine and he kissed her harder. One of his calloused hands came down to cup her face whilst the other unlaced the ribbons on her back that held her dress to her. The smoothness of the ribbons flowing across her back and the small, warm touches from his fingertips against the scar tissue made her nerves spring to life; nerves she thought were long severed. The dress slipped down her and fell to the floor, leaving her in only her underclothes which she made quick works of her self. Chaol stepped back and Celaena allowed him to take her in. She was vulnerable but not afraid. She trusted Chaol, no harm could come to her with him here. "Celaena, you're beautiful." He walked towards her and pulled her in close, kissing her passionately. He moved from her lips to her cheek and then her neck. She purred in reply and moved his hand with hers to cup her breast. The movement seemed to awaken a fire within him and he grabbed tighter and kissed harder. She pulled away from him, causing a puzzled look to form on his face just before she pushed him onto the bed and removed his trousers and underclothes in one swift movement. He too was now vulnerable. Vulnerable and hers. It was as if no one else existed in the world. It was just Chaol and Celaena. He looked into her eyes, a plea for her to come to him. She obliged, straddling his hips she moved her lips to hover over his, teasing him. Torturing him. She could see the hunger in his eyes, he wanted her badly and she empathised completely. She finally gave him what he wanted, kissing him slowly. Chaol attempted to deepen the kiss but Celaena pulled away from his lips to leave a trail of kisses down past his chest and naval as she slipped down to kneel on the floor. Chaol sat up with yet another puzzled look on his face as she looked up into his brown eyes, pupils fully dilated. She continued to look into his eyes as she grabbed the bottom of his cock with one hand and lowered her mouth over the tip.

Chaol tensed as pure bliss ran through his nerves. He watched through half-closed eyes as Celaena's head moved up and down over his own, her hand following the same rhythm along his shaft as her lips. It felt so good. He could feel himself coming close. He didn't want to finish yet, he needed to be inside her. He wanted to give her everything, including this feeling of bliss. He gently but firmly grabbed her luscious golden locks and pulled her up towards his face to kiss her again. He flicked his tongue along her lips and felt her shudder. Chaol rolled Celaena onto her back and lied by her side facing her, kissing her. He cupped her face with a hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He then moved his hand down her chest and over her breasts right now to her vulva. With a single finger he stroked her outer labia, and then her inner labia and clitoris. Gods she was wet. He had half the mind to take her there and then but he wanted to have some fun teasing her first. His head and kisses followed the trail his hand had took and his tongue began to circle her clitoris. Celaena shuddered and moaned.

Gods it felt so good. Celaena couldn't hold in her moans as Chaol's tongue teased her clitoris while his fingers explored the rest of her vulva. She needed him to take her. Now. He didn't move when she told him. "Beg for it," Chaol muffled from between her legs. Was he really doing this to her?  
"Please Chaol, I want you inside me. Need you inside me." No reply, he just continued licking. "Chaol Westfall please fuck me," she whined. The profanity must of released a beast because before she could do anything he was on top of her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I've never been more sure of anything," she replied as she took his cock into her hand and guided him inside her.

She'd heard from others there was supposed to be pain and bleeding but neither came. There was only a moment of uncomfortableness and then pure bliss as Chaol pumped in and out of her in a slow rhythm. "Are you okay?" He looked into her eyes, searching for any signs of her not being comfortable. But she was. "Yes, I'm fine, please keep going." Her words seemed to encourage him because his rhythm became faster. And faster. And faster. She hooked her legs behind his back and attempted to stifle her moans but to no avail. Chaol couldn't contain his either and they were a sweaty mess of odd noises. But it felt so good. "Yes, Chaol. Yes. Faster. Deeper. Please." She muttered each word between moans and heavy breathes. He obliged to her requests and she felt herself near the climax and she could tell Chaol was almost there too. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his mouth to hers in one last embrace as Celaena's body became a wave of pure pleasure and then she felt Chaol's shuddering as his load pulsed into her. He collapsed into her, his body hot and shining. They lay there for moments until Chaol uttered "Wow."  
"Yeah," she replied and snuggled into him.


End file.
